Maya Fey: Ace Pokemon Trainer
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Maya Fey loves the pokemon games and she gets to take her passion to the next level when she learns from a surprise visit from her cousin, Cynthia that Red wants to challenge her to a battle.
1. Things Get Real

Notes: This fic was inspired by a few things. The primary source of inspiration was the Broadway Musical, Rocky which was fantastic. The second was something that I saw on Deviantart called Conspiracy by 49thldentity. If you search on deviant art "Maya Fey Cynthia" it's one of the first pictures that comes up. Also the usual disclaimers apply; pokemon belongs to nintendo and Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom. The fan fic cover was a commission drawn by my goodfriend LittlemissMidnight, her stories are awesome and so is her art. Of course I hope you enjoy this!

Maya Fey: Ace Pokemon Trainer

* * *

  
He was only known as Pokemon Trainer Red: The champion that came from Pallet Town and the one who saved Kanto from being taken over by Team Rocket. Since then his legacy has been rinsed and repeated to allow more young heroes and heroines to make their dreams come true. But none were as strong nor as legendary as Red. The only one considered to be up to his level was Cynthia Fey: the champion of Sinnoh.

Professor Oak had known Red for a long time. He knew that Red and his grandson were rivals ever since they were babies. Blue's short reign as the champion of Kanto was compensated as being a gym leader in Viridian City. It was rare for Red to make a public appearance since his victory in Indigo Plateau. Professor Oak was pleased to see him, but was curious about what he wanted. His face was stern and his fists were clenched together.

"Hello Red," said the professor. "I'm pleased to meet you. Would you like me to rate your pokedex?"

"No," Red said. "I would like battle this woman."

Red took from his pocket, a magazine known as _Oh! Cult._ Professor Oak had never heard of the magazine before, but took it from Red and began to briefly read that bits that he assumed Red found important. The Professor had a feeling that Red knew very little about her, as Red didn't mention what her name was.

There was a picture of a young woman wearing a traditional purple kimono and cloak. Around her neck was a yellow pendant shaped as a nine. She had a very special smile about her. According to the article her name was Maya Fey and she was the head of her clan and the master of the Kurain Channelling Technique. At the bottom of the page it also said that she loved Steel Samurai and Pokemon.

"So you want to challenge Maya Fey to a pokemon battle?"

Red nodded. "

"Well, it appears that she is related to Cynthia. I will contact her and see if she can challenge you." After proof reading the article again, he steered his head towards Red. "Is there any particular reason why you would like to battle her?"

"I want a different kind of challenger!" Red responded with a loud voice. The Professor could feel the fire within him burning. Red had done the unthinkable; he completed national pokedexes throughout the region and beating the pokemon league. He was the champion of all champions.

"There are many trainers who would love to challenge you," Professor Oak reminded Red. "My grandson in particular would love a rematch."

"I know that," Red replied. "But I want to battle somebody with raw talent. I don't know what kind of trainer Maya is, but reading that article... I felt something."

"I'm sure you did." Professor Oak nodded his head. "She is a very attractive."

"Not in that way!" Red blushed.

"I will contact Cynthia and try and arrange a battle for you," Professor Oak promised. "I will let you if she accepts it or not."

"All right!" Red said with his fist in the air. "Thanks!." Red scurried out of the lab but before he left, he stopped by the door and grinned at Professor Oak. "Tell Maya that I'll be waiting for her in the pokemon world tournament."

When Maya was little, all she wanted to be was a pokemon master like a lot of kids at the time. Pokemon were enchanting creatures that captured the hearts and minds of many generations. What made it so spectacular for Maya was the fact that you could fit huge monsters in your pocket. Now in her early thirties, Maya was a different kind of master. By being the master of the Kurain Channelling Technique, she was by default head of her clan. Her village lived a very sheltered and matriotic society.

It was a very fulfilling task. Being a spirit medium, the only pokemon she really got in contact with nowadays were either ghost types or ones that had passed away. Bikini's blissey wondered around the temples once in a while. When Maya was working as Phoenix Wright's assistant she got to many places that she could have only dreamt of going to. She met many great friends, fierce enemies and cracked the hardest of puzzles.

She had seen pokemon come and go, but Maya had never owned a pokemon. After losing a sister, being framed multiple times and work and family commitments, the closet she had ever been to owning a pokemon was playing the games. The first generation of games were based on Red's real life events. Red was only ten years old when he chomped down Team Rocket and defeated Kanto's Pokemon League. He was one of the youngest pokemon champions in history.

Her cousin, Cynthia was also very young when she was first crowned champion. It was a long time ago. She had lost contact with Cynthia a decade ago. She was on social media sites but her fan-base was so big, that her messages would get lost in cyberspace.

The plump, larger than life Sister Bikini had stopped by to give Maya some new clothes. Bikini had treated all of Maya's cousins as if they were her own daughters, and since becoming the head of the clan, she was like a second mother to Maya as well. Bikini was a very kind woman. She would never wish any sort of harm to anybody, but she also had a sense of humour.

"I wonder how Cynthia is getting up these days?" Bikini wondered. "Being a pokemon master must sure be hard work."

"The games seem to be getting easier though," Maya said. "Or maybe it's because I've played through all the generations and I know what to expect."

"Playing the games and doing it in real life are very different things," Bikini reminded Maya. "...Hang on a minute." She picked up binoculars from her pocket and her mouth dropped open. "Is that who I think it is?"

Maya peered out from the window and saw a tall blond woman in black walking towards the temple. "CYNTHIA!" Maya cried from the top of her voice. Maya Fey ran towards her cousin and hugged her tight. Although Cynthia had very little spiritual power, she made a name for herself by being the most powerful female pokemon trainer in the world. Maya couldn't believe how much had changed since they last met. She hadn't seen Cynthia in a long time. Maya's aunt had disowned for her lack of spiritual powers. Even when Cynthia was first crowned champion of Sinnoh, Morgan was not interested.

"I'm glad to see you," Cynthia said. She gave Maya a hug. "Congratulations on your position of master. It's long overdue... Sorry."

"Oh it's okay." Maya chuckled. "It's better late than never. So Cynthia, what brings you here? I remember you saying that you wanted nothing to do with Kurain."

"Well Maya, that was a long time ago," Cynthia explained. "But I've brought you some news."

"News?"

"Red wants to challenge you to a pokemon battle."

"RED?" Maya shouted. She threw her arms by her side as her jaw dropped open. "You mean the pokemon trainer?"

"Red read something about you saying that you love pokemon," Cynthia reminded Maya. "That's why Red wants to challenge you."

"So he wants my friend code?" Maya asked as she was just about to get her 3DS out of her pocket.

"No not in the games," Cynthia explained. "Red wants to battle you with real pokemon."

"NO WAY!" Maya gasped. Her heart skipped a beat and she had an urge to faint.

"Oh Maya," Sister Bikini cried out in joy. She rubbed her hands and couldn't stop chuckling. "This will be excellent for your training. You will be going on your own journey. You will face many challenges and the rewards will be amazing." Bikini smirked as she nudged Maya's shoulder. "Think of all the handsome men you'll meet. Especially them beauties in Hoenn."

"You won't need to worry," Cynthia assured Maya. "Bill, the man who invented the pokemon storage system is doing an Eevee give away."

"Wow eevees?" Maya asked. "How many?"

"Oh they're free. You'll only be allowed one," Cynthia said. "But you'll need to register as a pokemon trainer first."

"I want to accept Red's challenge," Maya said, and then she lowered her head. "But I'm not good enough. I've only played the games."

"Like I said, you will be good enough. You'll be battling gym leaders, catching pokemon and entering leagues. You might even go as far as winning them."

"All right!" Maya said. Cynthia's words instantly made Maya feel better. Even though she was excited, she had no idea what she was getting herself into. "I'll do it. So where and when do I start?"

"Come with me," Cynthia said. "I will take you to Sandgem Town."

It was all a big blow to Maya. She had played the pokemon games ever since Mia bought them for her as a child. Since she was so young, she couldn't remember the first generation of pokemon, but she remembered how epic she found the Gold, Silver and Crystal to be. Now she would be reliving her gaming experience for real.

Her current team on Pokemon X was Goodra, Espeon, Bellossom, Infernape, Froslass and Mawile. Mawile was her mega-evolution and it was Maya's favourite pokemon because it was fierce, but so lovable at the same time. Goodra was her tank that took both physical and special moves very well. Espeon was a quick special sweeper whilst Infernape was a fast physical sweeper. Froslass, although frail, was lovely for setting up hazards such as spikes and destiny bond. Bellossom was there because she was Maya's favourite grass-type and she was also very adorable.

Chimchar was Maya's favourite starter. There was something about the fiery monkey that she loved. She was glad that Cynthia was taking her to Sandgem Town to see Professor Rowan and Bill. Not only will she get an eevee but a chimchar too. She wanted to keep her real-life team as faithful to her in-game team as possible. She knew she had to get there fast, as she knew eevee was a popular pokemon. Eevee was a very adorable and versatile pokemon that could evolve to almost any type the trainer desires it to.

Maya had always known that pokemon were real, but even though she loved the games, she had never had a pokemon of her own. She had a few plushies at home and even seen a lot of pokemon passing by when she was working with her best friend, Phoenix Wright. She would have loved to have had a pokemon of her own in real life, but many things had gotten in the way.

Still, to this day she never understood why her Aunt Morgan hated her so much. She felt sorry for her and her cousins, Dahlia and Iris for everything they had been through. It didn't excuse what they did to Pheonix, but Dahlia was gone and Iris had made atonements. Cynthia was lucky to leave when she did. She went to her grandmother's house and decided that she wanted to stay in Sinnoh. Maya never knew her Great-Aunt Carolina, but had a feeling she may meet her soon.

Sandgem Town was bigger than how Maya imagined it. She couldn't get out of her head how she saw it in Platinum on her DS. The games made the regions look so small. She could smell the sea salt from the busy beach. From a distance she saw a huge building and she didn't have to say anything. Maya knew from the dark colour of the building that it was Professor Rowan's lab.

"So this is Sandgem Town." Maya lifted her chin as soon as the taxi stopped.

"I haven't been here in a long time," Cynthia admitted. "It hasn't changed one bit."

Maya hopped out of the car as soon as she could. "I am so looking forward to this!"

Cynthia stood by her the entire time she was with Professor Rowan. Maya had no hestitations in choosing her starter. She knew if she ever had to pick a pokemon that it would be chimchar. And with the brief moments in the lab, Maya had started her journey with an eevee and a chimchar: she had no regrets. With both pokemon either side of her shoulder, Maya made her way to Route 202 with a smile on her face.

She had to do this one step at a time. Her real pokemon journey would start in Sinnoh.


	2. Goomy

Maya was one of the lucky ones who recieved a female eevee from the event. She decided to call her eevee, Espella after a friend she met in England. Espella was a fitting name for a future espeon. Then there was her chimchar. She wanted to nickname her pokemon to give them a more unique identity. She did it in the games whenever she had the chance. The first thing that came to her mind was Mr Burns. Chimchar was a fire type and Maya could picture her future infernape to be burning his opponents down.

"Okay Chimchar," Maya said as she crouched down to his level. "From now on your name is Mr Burns!"

Mr Burns gasped and scratched his head. He nodded.

Espella was rubbing herself against Maya's back. Her little brown paws tapped on Maya's thighs. She then rolled around the road and licked Mr Burn's leg. Mr. Burns eyes popped as he glared at Espella.

Maya giggled as she picked both pokemon up in her arms. "Hey guys cheer up. You're both going to be great battlers one day."

Mr Burns grinned at the moment she mentioned battling. He hopped out of Maya's arms and threw random punches and kicks in the air.

Before they knew it a horde of bidoof appeared popped out from the grass. Maya and her pokemon were surrounded. Mr. Burns and Espella were still very young pokemon and she had no idea how tough these bidoofs were.

The bidoofs charged at Mr. Burns and before they could even tackle him on the floor, Espella scratched the ground and began throwing sand at the horde. Only two suceeded in tackling Mr Burns who just managed to hang on to his health.

"Mr Burns," Maya called out. "Scratch one bidoof at a time and try and dodge their attacks." Mr Burns opened his mouth as he got his claws ready and striked each bidoof like pins in a bowling lane. Maya clapped her hands like a proud mother. A deep part in her heart forced her to squeal. "Well done Mr Burns." Her head turned to Espella. "And you too, Espella. I like how you lowered their accuracy to help Mr Burns attack."

"Ohohoh! What a wonderful battle."

The voice came from in front of Maya. By one of the trees was a lady dressed in purple. By her big hair and sharp accent, she knew straight away that it was Fantina, the gym leader of Hearthome City.

"Fantina," Maya said. "Thank you." She felt honoured to be in the presence of a gym leader and to get a compliement.

"For a new trainer you show great skills. Très fantastique! We shall combat one day or maybe my daughter."

"Your daughter?"

"Oui! Oui! Mon petit fille avec cheveux bleus. Dances like a bellossom and whips like a venusaur."

"Well I hope to grow stronger so that I can enter the Pokemon World Tournament," Maya told Fantina.

"Well you have a long road ahead. You will get strong, very strong. The road is diffilcult, but it will be worth it. Pokemon battles are always fun: win or lose. Good luck."

Fantina left in the opposite direction to where Maya was going. Maya felt that her confidence had been boosted. It was awesome to know that Fantina was just as nice in real life as she was in the games. She couldn't wait to battle her or her daughter in Hearthome City. Maya called both her pokemon back in their balls so they could have a good rest. She planned to get her pokemon fully healed in the pokemon centre in Jubilife City.

Just as she reached the end of Route 202, she found a heal ball and a goomy playing with it. Before she stepped closer, Maya looked at her surroundings to see if there any trainer about, and there was none. She tiptoed through the grass to ensure that she didn't disturb any of the wild pokemon. As she got closer, the goomy was rolling around the grass with the ball.

"Hey Goomy," Maya whispered as soon as she got close. The slimy pokemon pushed itself away from the ball. At first Maya was nervous, she knew that goomys were scarce in Sinnoh and orginated from Kalos, but that wasn't why she was nervous. Even though it was a first stage pokemon, it could still be a very powerful pokemon in a Little Cup Tournament. With it's small black eyes it peered up to Maya. It turned it's face to it's side, grinned and cried out and bounced onto Maya's chest. Maya wanted to slap herself silly, how on earth could she have been afraid of a pokemon so cute, cuddly and... gooey.

Maya was shocked to find a goomy in the route. And even more strange that it was holding a heal ball. This pokemon must have belonged to somebody. As much as Maya wanted to keep the goomy, she knew it was the right thing to try and find it's original trainer. "Goomy," Maya asked. "Do you know where your trainer is?"

The pokemon shook it's head.

"Well, I'm going to put you in this ball, take you to the pokemon centre and track your trainer down."

Goomy nodded and gave Maya a kiss. Her chest and face was covered by cold slime, but it was worth it. Maya tapped Goomy on the head with the heal ball and the pokemon was quickly settled. She held onto the ball with her hand as she dashed to Jubilife Pokemon centre as fast she could. She had no time to admire the beautiful state of the art buildings, the huge Global Trade Station and Sinnoh TV station.

As soon as she walked into the pokemon centre, Nurse Joy caught their attention.

"Good afternoon," Nurse Joy said at the counter. "Please come in. Are you okay?" Her voice was filled with worry but her face was still plastered with a smile. "You look like you've been kissed by a goomy."

"It's funny you say that, because it's actually true," Maya responded. "I found a goomy outside Route 201 with a heal ball. I think it's trainer must have dropped it by mistake. So I thought... maybe bring it here and track down it's trainer."

"Our healing machine can track the pokemon's details," Nurse Joy responded. "If you give me Goomy, I can do it in under a minute. Would you like me to heal your other pokemon too?"

"Yes please."

"This will only take a few seconds."

"I'm counting," Maya said as she gave Nurse Joy her pokemon and Goomy. Maya counted five seconds, then she heard that sweet jingle that reminded her of her childhood of playing the games. She knew what Nurse Joy was going to say next.

"Thank you for waiting," Nurse Joy said. "Your pokemon have been fully healed. We hope to see you again. By the way we also did a background check on goomy and congratalations! You caught a goomy."

"I caught it?"

"Yes, you are Goomy's trainer. Would you like to give a nickname to your newly caught goomy? It's female."

"I think I will call her Ami!"

"That's a wonderful nickname," Nurse Joy said. "Where did you get it from."

"Long story, Ami is the name of one of my ancestors and she started my family clan. I do have a goodra on my team called Gumshoe in X, but it's male."

"Good luck on your journey," Nurse Joy said. "Hope to see you again."


	3. Mawile

Maya had spent the past week training her first three pokemon: Mr Burns the chimchar; Espella the eevee and Ami the goomy. She remained in Jubilife city and the surrounding routes. Maya estimated that she had at least eleven trainers a day challenge her to battle. She had won all of her battles, but Maya felt that she was in an advantage as she was nearly twice as old as her challengers.

Mr Burns enjoyed the complients that other trainers gave him. Espella yawned, quickly growing tired of him showing off his skills whilst Ami won the majority of her battles by doing absolutley nothing. Kicks and punches slid off Ami's slimy membrane. Ami was very affectionate and loved hugs. Espella enjoyed the hugs, but not the gooey sensation that came with them.

Maya wasn't sure which gym to challenge first. Should she take the traditional route from the games or do them in a completely different order? Maya was at an advantage at Oreburgh's gym as fire and normal moves will fail to leave even a scratch. Her team felt missing without a mawile. It was one of her favourite pokemon.

Once she caught a mawile, Maya would have two spots left on her team. She was then reminded of the other two pokemon she had on her game team: Bellossom and Froslass. Oddish were native in Sinnoh near the resort area. She would not be able to get there now because it was exclusive to pokemon league champions like Cynthia. She considered asking Cynthia to catch one for her. After deep consideration, she decided that it would have been lazy. It was her pokemon journey, not Cynthia's. Maya had to catch her own pokemon.

Oddish were very common pokemon in the rest of the world, surely someone on the GTS would gladly give one. As for snorunt, Maya decided that she would catch one on her way to Snowpoint City to battle Candice, the gym leader. There was no way on earth she was going to let go of any of her pokemon that easilly. So she went to the market and bought ten pokeballs to get the Premier Ball for free. She purchased another ten to get a second one.

"Very wise," the clerk told Maya. "Thank you and come again."

Maya would have thought that the clerks would have been annoyed by it, but they seem to be alright. They were almost as bad as the Nurse Joys for having smiles plastered on their face. Whilst it gave Sinnoh a lovely atmosphere, she couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. How could a region be so perfect?

She wouldn't need as much as she would in the games because Maya wasn't trying to capture all of the pokemon. She was only trying to capture her favourites and use them to face Red. And she needed the money to travel to places. She knew that one day her efforts would pay off. Through there was something that puzzled Maya as she made her way to Canalave City to reach the ferry to Iron Island.

Mawile helped her a lot in the games, and Maya was sure that she would be just as useful in real life. Even though Mawile was once overlooked, mawile was cute, but powerful at the same time. Then again, the same could be said about any other pokemon. But Mawile was a special pokemon for Maya, that was why she wanted one so much.

She was amazed at how mawiles could turn into a simple pokemon into a fierce battler once it mega-evolved. If she ever had the chance to find mega-stones and a mega-ring, then she would certainly use it at every opportunity. Mega-mawile was a majestic beauty. It was no wonder it was known as the deceiver pokemon, it was once considered weak to many trainers until they gazed eyes upon it's mega-evolution.

All she could think about was owning a mawile for the first time. While she was on the ferry, Ami bounced out of her ball to give Maya a hug.

"Hi Ami," Maya said. "Ami, since you're here do you want to help me find a pokemon for me?" Ami nodded her head. Maya smiled as she got her 3ds out of her pocket. "We'll have to wait for it to load, but we're going to catch a mawile."

Ami jumped. Then when Maya presented Goomy with X's pokedex entry for Mawile, she bounced her head. towards Maya. As soon as the ferry arrived at Iron Island, Maya was the first to leave the boat. With Ami in her arms, she was determined to catch a mawile. Her sleeves may have been ruined, but it didn't bother her anymore.

Maya and Ami went deep into the cave. They continued to walk until Ami began to slide down Maya's dress and walk onto the floor. There was something popping out near the rock. It seemed to be a black item shaped as a leaf with a yellow round shape near the top. Ami climbed ontop of it and tried talking to it. Seeing the rock split startled Maya, especially when she saw the sharp white teeth. The fear soon dissolved into joy as a yellow body popped out behind the rock with Ami still holding on to it's other jaw. It was a mawile.

The mawile was pleased to see Ami as they both began to playright on the floor.

"Ami, do you know this mawile?" Maya asked.

Both pokemon nodded.

Maya sat down on the rock and patted both pokemon. "Ami, ask if she wants to come with me. So that you two can stay together forever."

Mawile quickly nodded. Maya put both pokemon in balls. Maya couldn't believe how fortunate she was. Ami was already a friend of the mawile. Maya decided that she would nickname the mawile, Xion after her favourite character from Kingdom Hearts. The journey back was not so pleasant. Geodudes kept on following Maya and she had to rely on her pokemon to make them faint so she could leave saftely. For every geodude she made faint, there five more waiting to battle Maya. Whilst it was good training for her pokemon, she really didn't to spend anymore time in the cave.

Maya tripped over two of the geodudes and accidently caught them both using the pokeballs. Maya wanted to scream. She didn't want to waste any of those balls because they were reserved for her oddish and snorunt. Then she decoded as soon as she got out, she would use the GTS to trade one geodude for an oddish and the other, she would keep wondertrading until she got a snorunt.

Maya was delighted. She couldn't wait to interact with her pokemon in the pokemon centre before a good night's sleep.


	4. Fantina's Daughter

While she was waiting for her oddish from the GTS. Maya made her debut at the pokemon league. She was put to the test by steel-type expert, Byron. Maya earned the Mine Badge with a lot of effort. She was also given a mawilite for Mawile for mega-evolve when she received a mega-ring. As suggested, Maya went to Oreburgh City to challenge his son, Roark.

Before Maya challenged the gym, she received a female oddish from the GTS. Maya could burst into tears. The oddish was a very bright green and her skin sparkled. Since the oddish was traded, Maya was unable to change its nickname. "Oh Princess," Maya called. "I can't believe I got a shiny oddish from the GTS. I'm going to take good care of you, Princess."

It was a promise Maya vowed to keep.

Princess was very useful in the battle against Roark's gym. Mr Burns worked very hard in Eterna City Gym and evolved into a monferno after battling. Fantina and her daughter were nowhere to be found in Hearthome City, so Maya and her team continued to carry on. Her snorunt from the GTS finally arrived, and was called Burger Queen. It was a silly nickname by anyone's standards, but for Maya she quite liked it. Now that her team was complete, she could continue on battling any challenger or gym leader she found. She would leave Fantina and her daughter till last.

Maya challenged Pastoria City's gym leader, Crasher Wake and his water-type team. Once again with the help of her team, she won handily. Maya was very disappointed with Maylene as her gym was very easy and she posed little to no threat. Volker's battle was one of Maya's favourite gym battles. It was a very long match and it could have been anyone's round. Four of her pokemon had evolved during the battle. Princess evolve into gloom, Ami evolve into sligoo and Mr Burns into an infernape, whilst Espella evolve into an espeon.

All she needed to complete her team was a dawn stone for Burger Queen and a sun stone for Princess. Ami was unable to evolve until there was rain caused by Mother Nature. Rain set up by drizzle and rain danccee wouldn't have been enough. On her way to Snowpoint City, Maya was fortunate enough to find both evolution stones on the floor. She evolved Burger Queen and Princess into Froslass and Bellossom.

Maya enjoyed Candice's battle. It was another challenging battle. It wasn't as fun as the battle with Volkner, but Maya still enjoyed herself. She had learned a lot from Candice who advised her not to rush so much and give her pokemon time. Maya had seven badges and was only one away from victory road and the elite four.

By the time Maya had returned to Hearthome city, Ami had finally evolved into the cute and gooey dragon, Goodra. Maya felt as if she had achieved something. She had turned her dream team in a video game into reality. Her team was finally complete and their movesets had finally been perfected. She was ready for Fantina's gym.

Maya's stomach began to rumble. She knew it was time for her to get some food. Maya went into a buffet and inside the sophisticated restaurant with tables and choices galore, she saw her friend, Phoenix Wright with his daughter and employees from his joined their table and she gave Phoenix the shock of his life.

"Hey Nick!" Maya said.

"Maya!" Phoenix was astonished. "What a nice surprise. Please have a sit down."

"Hi Maya!" Trucy and Athena said in unison.

Apollo remained very polite. "Good evening Miss Fey."

"So how are you?" Phoenix asked. "It's been a while."

"I've been fine," Maya replied. "Just been doing some training. And I got hungry."

"Training?" Trucy asked. "What kind of training."

"Training her pokemon team of course," Athena said. "Why else would she be here?"

"Pokemon?" Trucy jumped on her seat. "Can I see your team please?"

"Sure." Maya took all of her pokemon out at once. All six of the pokemon stood together like a close band of siblings.

"That vaporeon's a funny colour," Phoenix said as he patted Espella's head.

"Mr. Wright," Apollo said. "That's an espeon."

"This gengar is amazing," Phoenix announced in astonishment.

Trucy squashed her palm against her forehead and sighed. "No Daddy," she cried out. "That's froslass. One of snorunt's evolved forms."

"Nice," Athena said. "Shiny bellossom."

"So are you entering the pokemon league?" Apollo asked Maya.

"Yeah," Maya replied. "I've got seven badges so far. Then I just need to battle Fantina and then I can go to Victory Road."

"That's awesome," Athena said with a smile on her face. "Though I heard that Fantina is away."

"She said that," Maya responded. "She said that her daughter will come and cover for her for when she's away."

"I heard Fantina's daughter likes to whip her opponents into shape!" Phoenix muttered. "Let's just say she's a tough cookie."

After a big meal at the buffet, Maya waved goodbye to her friends and made her way to Hearthome City Gym. Just as she was about to enter the gym, she heard a couple talking about the gym.

"Fantina's daughter came all the way from Germany to manage the gym."

"Her daughter is very strong. Some say that she's even stronger than Fantina."

Maya marched into the gym. What she had heard made her pumped up and excited for the battle. The evening was still young, Fantina might be in. Or maybe her daughter was there. Not knowing weather Maya will be battling Fantina or the mysterious daughter made her both nervous and excited. Although Maya didn't want to admit that she was frightened.

When she entered the gym she saw a familiar face. A tall lady with an aqua hair, a whip in one hand and a pokeball in the other. Her name was Franziska von Karma. She was a prosecutor with a fiesty personality. It was nice to see somebody that she knew through Phoenix. She had no idea that Franziska was a pokemon trainer too.

"Hey Franziska," Maya said.

"Good evening, Maya Fey," Franziska hissed.

"So have you come to challenge Fantina too?" Maya asked.

"I'm here because Mama told me to come," Franziska replied, whipping the floor. She marched to the stadium and cracked her whip again. "I came all the way from Germany to look after this gym while Mama attends important duties."

"Important duties?" Maya asked. Then all of a sudden it made sense. Franziska was German. Phoenix's comment about whipping. Maya couldn't believe it, but the evidence was so clear. "So you're Fantina's daughter? I should have realised it before."

"Mama told me that I should expect the champion's cousin to arrive."

Maya leaned her head forward and then ran to the stadium. "Do you mean Cynthia? That's my cousin!"

"I should warn you Maya Fey," Franziska announced as she cracked her whip. "I have yet to lose a pokemon battle."

Maya giggled. "I'm not afraid. I haven't lost either."

"There's a first time for everything. My pokemon are nothing less than perfection. As gym leader of Hearthome City, I accept your challenge."


	5. Maya vs Franziska

Maya knew that this would a battle like no battle she ever had. The lights circulated around the centre of the stadium and the distance between Maya and her opponent had cursed her heart-rate to speed up. She could feel the adrenaline pumping in her blood. Lately she had felt that battles had been becoming boring and there was not much challenge as there used to be.

She was excited, but also nervous. She began to wonder if she was really good enough to take on Red. She knew there would be no other battle like this. Franziska may be Phoenix's rival in court, but when it comes to pokemon; she was her rival. Maya had no idea how the battle was going to turn out. The rumbles in her stomach made her question if she was really up for the match.

"We'll have a Three on Three battle," Franziska announced. "Choose wisely."

She shook her head. There was no turning back. When two trainers are fiercely locked in eye contact, it was time to battle. There was no running away from a pokemom battle just as there was no running away from justice in the courtroom.

"Do you specialise in ghost-types like your mother?" Maya asked Franziska.

Franziska smirked as she took one ball from her waist. "Perfection doesn't limit itself to certain types. Come on out Venusaur!"

A grass type pokemon was first out. Maya decided to use the type match ups to her advantage. Venusaur was a grass type so using a fire type pokemon would be a good start. She grinned. She normally started battles with Mr. Burns the Infernape when she wanted a quick sweeper. "Okay, come on out Mr Burns," Maya called.

Mr. Burns stretched out his arms and shook his hips.

Maya pointed at Venusaur and gave her infernape directions."All right Mr Burns, use Flare Blitz."

"Earthquake that fool!" Franziska muttered.

Venusaur stomped into the middle of the stadium, roared and lifted half of it's body weight, and then slammed the floor making the ground crack. Rocks erupted from the ground and slashed Mr. Burns left, right and centre until he fell into one of the potholes caused by Venusaur's earthquake. Maya could hear Mr. Burns yell for pain as he was knocked out.

"How is your Venusaur faster?" Maya asked in disbelief. Mr. Burns had to come back. There was no question about it.

"Because you're a foolish excuse for a pokemon trainer," Franziska hissed.

"The battle is still young," Maya insisted. "I can still turn this around."

"I spent years perfecting this team!" Franziska told her as she ran her fingers through her hair. "You can't just rip a team of a video game and expect it to sweep in real life."

"It's worked for me so far," Maya mumbled.

"Well Miss Maya Fey... Your flukes end here tonight!"

"We'll see about that!" Maya grabbed her espeon's ball and launched it to the stadium. "GO! ESPELLA!"

"VINE WHIP!"

"Pyschic, Espella."

"Take that rodent down with double-Edge!"

"Try to dodge it, Espella."

Before Venusaur had a chance to attack, it was struck by purple waves as a red aura covered the pokemon like a blanket. Avenging her friend, Espella used her telepathic powers to toss Venusaur high towards the ceiling and then dropped him until he crashed on the floor.

"Great job, Espella!" Maya cried for joy.

"Just you wait till you see my Rapidash and Gardevoir," Franziska hissed. "Those two are by far the greatest pokemon on my team. They've been by my side ever since I was a little girl and they have never let me down."

Maya gasped. She knew that type advantages wasn't going to be enough to save her now. She needed to think about the whole battle in itself. Thinking outside the box and using the scenery and the atmosphere to her advantage. She couldn't think because she was so underpressure, but she hoped that Espella could at least tank any special hits the other two pokemon try to hit her with.

One of Franziska's balls rolled on the ground. It was in a rare pokeball that Maya had only ever seen in game. It was a pink ball with a heartshape on the top. She whipped the pokeball and out came a beautiful horse with flames as hair. It was the first time Maya had ever seen a rapidash face to face and she was dazzled by it's beauty. But as beautiful as it was, she still needed to make it faint.

From the distance, Maya could see a purple orb around Rapidash's neck. A life orb was attached to her like a necklace. This was dangerous. Maya was prepared for the worst. It could possibly be a one hit knock out as Espella could be frail on the physical side. She had to be quick before Franziska's rapidash attacked. If Espella used reflect, she might be able to survive the hit and set up a hypnosis to send Rapidash to sleep.

"Flare blitz," Franziska ordered as Rapidash charged, the flames around her body intensified and she zoomed at the speed of light.

"Use reflect and psychic!"

Espella guarded herself, and then did what Maya commanded her to do. But Rapidash survived the attacks and kicked Espella to wall. Maya screamed. She had made a mistake. She had told her pokemon to do the wrong move and now her plan had been only had one pokemon left on her team whilst Franziska had two. Maya gulped. She knew that this was the end. She had to make the choice in which who will be her final pokemon would be. She had a gardevoir so her goodra was out of the question. Her rapidash would also wreak havoc on her bellossom and froslass.

Then there was her mawile. Xion had the capability to take down gardevoir, but what about rapidash. In would any of her pokemon be good against her team. As Maya's moods began to dampen down, she was tempted to channel Mia for assistant, but she could feel someone whisper in her heart.

Don't give up. Believe in your pokemon and believe in yourself. It sounded like Mia's voice. It made sense to her. When Phoenix was cornered, he never gave up on his clients, so why should she give up on her pokemon.

Maya had made her choice on who her final pokemon would be. It was one that would surprise Franziska.

"We can do this Xion!"

"Fool," Franziska rolled around the laugh laughing her head off. "What's the use of giving your pokemon a mawilite when you don't even have the tools to megaevolve. And your mawile isn't even trained to perfection as she is so immature."

"I will one day," Maya responded with a confident smile on her face and a tall stance. "I always come well sucker punch, Xion."

Before Rapidash could even touch Xion, she was punched from behind. Xion must have been able tohave known that another flare blitz was coming, so she repeated her moves until Rapidash's knees tumbled to the floor and her head sunk to the ground.

"You're only down to your last pokemon too!" Maya told Franziska.


	6. Maya Vs Franziska Part II

"My last pokemon is one of perfection," Franziska announced. "Come on out Gardevoir." What came out of the ball was one of the most graceful and beautiful pokemon that Maya had ever seen. It was the first time seeing a gardevoir in the flesh and Maya loved how it swayed. But now wasn't the time to gush over a pokemon, beautiful or not, Gardevoir was still an opponent that needed to be defeated. "Mega-evolve!" Franziska announced as the mega-stone was activated. Gardevoir's skirt became twice as wide and her face appeared more angelic.

"As perfect as your pokemon may be," Maya yelled, grabbing onto her magatama necklace on one hand and other hand pointing at Franziska and Mega-Gardevoir. "I still have the type advantage."

Franziska brushed Maya's comments off. With one hand clutching her whip and another pointing at her pokemon. "Gardevoir, finish those fools off with fire blast!"

"Xion, try and dodge it! Maya screamed from the top of my lungs. Xion jumped towards the left side of the stadium and twirled her around. She managed to miss the flames by just a couple of inches. Maya could feel her heart pumping as she couldn't contain her excitement. She jumped towards Xion and jogged on the spot. "Now Xion, finish it with Iron Head."

Xion missed MegaGardevoir by just an inch.

"You fool!" Franziska laughed. "Relying on luck to win."

"Keep trying, Xion!" Maya cried out.

After many dodges, Xion's Iron Head hit MegaGardevour directly in the face and knocked her on the ground.

"What!" Franziska gasped in horror. "How did I lose?"

"Everybody's got to lose sometime," Maya said. "I know I haven't yet, but today is my victory!" Maya jumped for joy as she hugged her Xion who returned back into a regular mawile.

"Oh my," Fantina exclaimed as she emerged from the shadows. "Le battle was fantastique. Franziska mon petit fille you are so strong. You may not have won, but you have learned to accept loses. For that I am proud." Fantina squishes Franziska tightly. "No matter what anybody says, you will always be my perfect cherie."

"Thank you Mama," Franziska responded.

Fantina released Franziska and tapped Maya on the back. "Oh my Maya you were fantastique. You really earned your badges. Now you can enter the league. But be warned, the road is really long and really hard." Fantina scurried off as if she was in a hurry.

"Mama was always busy," Franziska mumbled. "She didn't always have the time for me, but since Papa's gone she's been trying her best." Franziska got the relic badge from out of her pocket and gave it to Maya. "Here, you better take this."

"Thank you," Maya said as she put her badge with the rest of them. The set was now complete. She looked up to Franziska and said, "Franziska... that was a good match. We should battle again."

"Of course," Franziska smirked. "But this time I will be sure to win."


End file.
